Any Other Way
by alex.mobleyyahoo.com
Summary: Natsu leaves on a three day mission after fighting with Lucy. What happens when he doesn't return and it's been five months! A short one shot NaLu story (my first)! (And I do not own fairy tail or any of its characters!)


**NaLu Oneshot**

**Loosely based on the ending song in season 7 (which gives me hope for NaLu!)**

Lucy POV

She had never not talked to Natsu for longer than five month. It was a typical early fall day in Magnolia. The air was still warm but the leaves were beginning to fall. As I walked through the town I remembered our last fight before he left on his mission. It was about how each night he snuck into my bed because he "couldn't sleep" in his own. If I was being totally honest with myself then I would admit how I loved when he wrapped his arm around me then said that I did it in my sleep. I would admit that I loved watching him get pummeled by Gray. That I loved it when he called me Luce. That I blushed whenever I heard his name. That I got jealous when he was with other girls. Heck, I probably even admit that I loved Natsu. It was love at first sight at least for me. I didn't know how he felt and now I feared I might never have the chance to tell him plus we were partners and that would be so akward if we started dating. I sat outside a small cafe sipping my latte and thinking of the guy who made me sad angry and yet tingly every time he was near. Natsu had left the day after our fight on a three day mission but hadn't returned yet. Slowly a tear slipped down my cheek and into my latte. I had to leave the cafe.

I ran to the rocky cliffs where I often went to think and starred out at the sparkling blue ocean. It looked so peaceful that I found myself drifting to sleep. When I woke up it was around 4:30. I had to get back to the guild before five that way I could see all the new missions before someone else grabbed all the good ones. I ran down a quiet path with trees lining the sides of it. The leaves were gently falling, swirling with the wind. I loved fall! In the far off distance I saw a figure. It looked to be a man around my age. Even though I thought he is probably super cute and I might have a chance with him, I kept my head down and tried to hurry by. Until she caught a glimpse of the boys uniquely colored hair. Gasping she turned around.

Natsu POV

I couldn't believe it had taken so long to complete a three day mission! I mean one month come on! And it was in a rural country side so there weren't any communication lacrimas to contact the guild. And then the transportation was out for a month and it was to far to walk. Then I came across a false lead on dragons and chased that for three months. . I wondered if anyone missed me. Specifically I wondered if Lucy missed me. I know I missed her. The way she blushed whenever we woke up in bed together. The way she blushed whenever some one made a comment on us being a couple (which totally isn't true!) The way she was always so nervous about her rent money not getting paid...which would never happen cause I always kept some jewels just in case of emergency. I loved the way she was always there for me. I couldn't believe that I had left without apologizing to her and now she probably thinks I'm dead or something. I was slowly completing the last part of my tiring journey when I saw a girl approaching. She had her head down and looked to be very distraught and sad. I figured that she would like a friendly hello to brighten her day so as we grew closer together I put on the biggest grin I could muster and yelled hey! But she didn't look up so continued on even though there was something to familiar about that girl. Suddenly I felt two petit arms wrap around my waist. I prepared to start shooting fire everywhere until I heard quiet sobbing. I turned around to see who was hugging me.

Lucy POV

It was him! He was ok! He was alive! Without thinking of what the fire Mage might do, Lucy ran and wrapped her arms around his toned body. Slowly she began crying. She felt Natsu turn around in her arms. She looked up into his onyx orbs and smiled through her tears at his shocked face. Slowly he broke into a huge grin and hugged her back. Slowly they slid to the ground.

Natsu POV

Natsu protectively wrapped his arms around Lucy pulling her tighter. He felt her sobbing cease then she pulled away from him to look up at his eyes. "Natsu," she quietly whispered his name. "Your back." I was about to lean in and kiss her and tell her I loved her, but she stood up, wiped her tears, then slapped me so hard I felt like crying. She started to yell about how I had left her and she thought I was dead. How she thought she would never see me again. I could tell she was going to start crying again if I didn't do something so I stood up grabbed her face and swiftly pulled it to mine. I gently kissed her until I felt her begin to relax into my arms. Slowly she wrapped her arms around my head and pulled me closer to her. I smiled inwardly knowing that she loved me by that simple action. We finally pulled apart and she whispered so softly I barley understood, "Natsu I love you with all my heart but if you ever leave me again I will personally hurt you!" I laughed and said "Lucy I love you too! The thought of you is what kept me going, knowing that I had to get home. I will never leave your side again. Which also means I guess I'll still be sleeping in your bed. " I had to add the last part and as I looked at her beautiful face, I slowly saw a smile form, as she said, "I wouldn't want it another way. "

So so what did hall think?! I'm pretty proud of it considering Im not a very good writer and that I've had to watch fairy tails by reading subtitles. Anyway I'm a huge NaLu fan!


End file.
